Mission Impossible: Stainless Mystery
by stranger12
Summary: Mission: Discover how Olivia always keeps her outfits clean


**Scandal – Mission Impossible: Stainless Mystery**

Mission: Discover how Olivia always keeps her outfits clean

* * *

"Hey, Huck, can I ask something?" – Quinn tentatively asked from the man's little Unabomber room's door.

"Yeah" – he grumbled.

"You've known Liv a while, right?"

"Yes?"

"Has she always worn white stuff?"

"What?" – she huffed.

"Her white outfits. Has she always worn them?" – he slowly turned to her with a curious frown.

"I've never really noticed it" – his frowned deepened, as if in deep memory retrieval mode – "But I think so" – he replied hesitantly.

"Okay, but I'm not the only one who thinks it's weird they're always impeccable, right?"

The look Huck gave her said it all.

* * *

"Quinn, Huck, don't you have work to do?" – Abby questioned wryly as she stared at the two, looking almost like mischievous children in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah" – Quinn replied dismissively – "But, listen, we just realized something and we wanna ask you something"

"You know what, fine, but make it quick and then go right back to whatever you were doing before"

"You've known Liv for a while, right?"

"Of course"

"Then you do know how she keeps her white outfits clean like that, right?"

Abby paused and stared at them.

"I don't, actually" – she finally answered, lifting one eyebrow interestedly – "I never really thought about it"

And just like that, Abby was a lock.

* * *

"Harrison" – Abby hissed the moment Harrison stepped into the conference room. The man blinked confusedly at the trio and quickly closed the door behind him – "Come on"

"What's going on?" – he squinted at the numerous pictures of Liv on the window – "The hell is this?" – he pointed as Quinn and Huck started gluing more pictures on the window.

"Our new assignment" – Quinn said, eyes straight at the window.

"Liv?"

"Liv's white outfits, in fact" – Huck replied.

"Her what?"

"Look at them!" – Quinn suddenly exclaimed – "They're ALL white! ALL white!"

"Er, what?"

"Don't you see?!"

"No?" – Quinn huffed, grabbed a stack of pictures and slammed one of them on the table in front of Harrison – "This is hers at nine in the morning" – she got another one – "Lunch time" – and another – "Four o'clock" – one more – "Dinner time"

"What am I looking at?" – Harrison played with the pictures of Liv wearing the same dress all day long.

"Do you see any stains? At all?" – Abby asked.

"I guess... Not?"

"How is that possible? I haven't done the math, but it shouldn't be possible" – Huck added.

"... Guys, are you okay? What is this?"

"This is the most mysterious thing I've ever seen" – Abby stated in a sort of dazed tone – "and the worst part is that I never noticed it! It's plain weird"

"Freaky" – Quinn continued.

"A walking impossibility" – Huck finished.

"I'm... Not sure what you guys want with..." – Harrison looked at the pictures on the window, on the table, and the crazed look in his colleagues' faces – "... How can I help?" – he asked after a beat.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe I'm going crazy, but this is starting to make sense to me" – Harrison confessed.

"Look, look" – Quinn motioned to the computer screen – "She's eating spaghetti. With tomato sauce! Tomato– Look at the way she's eating! How is it possible?!"

"I'm not exactly one to put on the tinfoil hat" – Abby started, tossing her red locks over her shoulder – "but we may need to consider the fact that Liv is an alien of sort"

"Or an X–Men" – Harrison piped up.

"It would be the lamest power ever" – Quinn huffed.

"Wait" – Huck said – "Have you guys been to her apartment?"

"Of course" – everyone responded.

"You've drank wine with her?"

"Of course" – they chorused.

"Red?"

"Yes"

"Her apartment is super white too" – everyone paused, and except for Huck, their mouths a little open as they thought about it.

"This is getting freakier by the minute" – Quinn mused.

* * *

"Anything about the dry cleaners?" – Abby demanded of Huck.

"They confirmed they have never seen a single speck of stain on Liv's white outfits. Or any of her outfits" – he continued typing away.

"This has got to be the weirdest way I've ever spent my time" – Harrison commented as he researched ways to clean white cloth, and how best to keep them clean in the first place.

"Eh, we're in a slump for once, we might as well spend it well" – Quinn chirped, winking.

"Holy shit" – Abby whispered, and the others looked at her as she stepped closer to the window and one picture.

"What?"

"Her shoes"

"Her what?"

"Huck, check on Liv's shoe shopping pattern"

"Abby, what are you seeing?" – Harrison asked.

"I could swear I've seen her wearing these shoes five years ago" – she pointed at the pictured in front of her – "And this is from last week"

"It seems she bought those specific pair..." – Huck started, and he paused for what felt like a long moment – "Seven years ago"

"What?" – Quinn frowned.

"They're from a collection from seven years ago" – the hacker continued.

"... So it's not just her clothes and her apartment, it's her shoes too?" – Harrison groaned – "Oh, c'mon"

"Case of the century" – Quinn whispered as she started researching about all of Liv's shoes.

* * *

"Well, you guys are hard at work" – Liv commented with a bemused smile. Her team looked like they had both not slept or showered in a while, and even Abby's hair looked an utter mess. She didn't even want to look at Quinn and try to decipher what she had stuck in her hair.

"Liv! Hey, hey!" – Harrison jumped to his feet, and tried to put himself together (though he was missing his tie).

"We were just... Er... You know" – Abby cleared her throat and tried to pass her fingers through her hair, but they got stuck and she quickly put her hand down – "Hanging out"

"Yeah! We were, er, bonding" – Quinn said next.

"You look so good today, Liv" – Huck stated tiredly.

"... Right. Well, I'm... Happy? But we have a case, guys, so..."

"Sure, sure, yeah, we'll just... Tidy up" – Abby winced as she looked around the conference room – "Should I get you some coffee? Quinn, go get her some coffee"

"Guys, I'm fine, I already have a–" – Liv yelped when Harrison nearly dove into her and knocked her coffee cup right out of her hand and onto her clothes.

Her snowy white clothes.

The room remained quiet for a long moment as the coffee dripped off of her and onto the floor. Liv put a hand on her temple as Harrison slowly backed away.

"I won't even ask, just... Just... Please clean up. And go take a shower and... Change, for God's sakes" – she whirled around and slammed her room.

"So, everyone saw that, right?" – Quinn questioned after a long moment.

"It's confirmed, Liv is an alien" – Abby stated seriously, and Huck's forehead hit the table.


End file.
